Frappuccinos And Donuts
by RuikinIsBomb
Summary: After a secret meeting is planned between Sasuke and Sai, what all can happen to make things not exactly go according to plan? Will it all be nothing but disaster, or will the events be like a thorny stem leading up to the red petals of a beautiful rose.


**SasukexSai fanfic, wewt! I know this pairing isn't very popular but I felt it worked x3 It would have been SasuNaru, but the original had Sai in it.**

**I don't and never will own any part of Naruto.... sadly...**

* * *

Frappuccinos And Donuts

As noon drew closer, the sun in the sky was almost at it's peak. Everyone in the village was either relaxing in their houses or out shopping. Blue birds could be seen hovering above the homes still singing their morning songs.

Sasuke was standing up against the wall of an abandoned building in a deserted part of Konoha all the way in a corner of the village where nobody lived anymore with two mocha frappuccinos on the floor to his left. The short-sleeved royal blue shirt and cut-off baggy black pants he was wearing kept him both cool but still warm at the same time in the rising spring temperature. He was propped up on the wall with his head back, left leg crossed behind the right, arms crossed and a very impatient look painted on his face.

The sounds of foot steps could suddenly be heard and started growing louder and louder on Sasuke's left as Sai came running up in his usual mission attire, half shirt with the uneven sleeved jacket and almost ankle length black pants, which he rarely wore as every-day clothes in the village. He stopped abruptly next to Sasuke, hands on his knees, panting, bruised, and tired looking.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice how beat up he looked at first as he bent down and picked up the two drinks on the floor, "Gosh, how late could you be? Our frappuccinos are majorly watered-down now. I was waiting for over three hours! I couldn't stop worrying that I would have to drink both of these or sneak home at the end of the day when you didn't show and get scolded at by Iruka for buying so much caffeine," finally, he actually looked at the thing he was yelling at and started practically hyperventilating, "Ah! Sai, what happened, I knew you were in some kind of trouble! Did someone do this to you? You said no one would find out we were meeting secretly here-"

Sasuke took a step backwards as he got cut off by Sai shoving a royal blue box of donuts under his nose.

"Well, thanks for waiting, and for the frappuccino."

Sasuke put his hyperness in a cup under his left arm to take hold of the good-smelling box and stuck the straw of the other one into Sai's half-opened mouth.

"Looks like you might need it."

Sai stood up, straightened his back, grabbed the drink, smiled weakly, and closed his eyes.

"Ya mind telling me what was going on these last few hours?" Sasuke's lack of patience was dieing down but he still couldn't help but ask.

The pale teenager took the drink out of his mouth with his left hand, grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand with the right, and sat down on the welcoming floor, pulling the greedy one next to him. As requested, and without letting go of Sasuke's hand, Sai paused for a second but quickly began his long, exhausting story without complaining.

"I left my house thirty minutes before we were supposed to meet here so I could go the long way and wouldn't run into anybody. On the way, I passed that donut shop and I figured getting something would be nice. Of course I had to wait a few minutes for the place to open up, but that made me grateful I left earlier than needed.

I was the only one there and it was still pretty early so I took my time. Obviously, it was taking a while for me to decide between the cinnamon donut and the glazed one with the cherries in the middle, because, before I knew it, there were five people waiting in line behind me. I was still contemplating between the two after a couple more minutes so I got yelled at by the lady to hurry up and I subconsciously chose the cinnamon one-"

"Damn." Sasuke's disappointment was easily heard in his voice.

Sai stared at him with his mouth still open to finish his sentence, "Say what?"

"Nothing," Sasuke started turning his head away with his eyebrows raised.

Sai prepared himself for another interruption. "Anyway… So after I finally picked I gave the lady my money and she threw the box at me." he made sure he emphasized the "threw," "Like, with such force- are all old ladies like that?"

Sasuke stopped his action of grabbing a chocolate long john out of the donut box and looked past Sai, deep in thought. No less than a second later, images of Lady Tsunade and a certain pink-haired fanatic flipped through his head like a speeding slideshow. He bit his bottom lip, looked back at Sai and started nodding, "Not most, but there definitely are some…" Right after he finished the sentence he continued to retrieve the long john.

Sai nodded a little as he turned his head back to look forward again. "Okay. But yeah, it hit me with such force I was knocked to the floor and almost all the donuts flew out of the box and fell to the ground around me." He leaned forward to grab the box he brought, lifted it up a foot off the ground and dropped it back on the floor as he said it.

"Ew." Sasuke dropped the donut he was munching on and started scraping at his tongue.

Sai didn't seem to notice his action, "Seriously. I just looked back up at her and all she said was, 'We cleaned the floor right before you walked in.' And all I could think about was how she knew where all the other people's feet had been before they walked in, but I just picked all the donuts up and walked out."

"I was almost here when I passed by Ino's shop, and she was like, 'Yooo, what's up?' And if I replied, I don't remember but she was chasing me all around the village in seconds and I was as far away as I could possibly get from here by the time I lost her. And by that time I was getting this fiery feeling in my stomach and head-"

"Frustration?"

Sai turned his head and looked at Sasuke with a questioning expression on his face, forgetting his attempt to ignore his interruptions.

"Never mind," he sighed.

"……" Sai looked forward again. "So I was on my way back here and I didn't even take three steps before I figured, 'I could just fly! Unseen of course.' So I put down the box of donuts, took out my scroll and made myself a ride."

"Of course my string of bad luck didn't end there. I was over half-way here when I realized I forgot the donuts. So I flew all the way back to find a kid with an annoyingly long scarf, another one with snot hanging out of his nose, and a girl who probably uses as much hairspray as Kakashi finishing off the donuts! I made sure I gave them a little piece of my mind before continuing my little journey."

Sasuke laughed at the thought of Konohamaru eating donuts that fell on the ground and getting pounded in the same hour. Connecting the dots and figuring Sai must have gotten a different box, he picked up the chocolate deliciousness he abandoned moments before from the box sitting in front of them and started eating it again.

"So I decided to walk back up to the donut place, got the cherry-filled one instead-"

"Yes!" Sasuke leaned forward, opened up the box, quickly snatched up the mentioned donut, and immediately started nibbling on it, totally forgetting about the long john he was just eating.

Sai turned to look at him once again.

"Wha?" The delighted ninja said through a mouthful of sugar-filled greatness.

"Glad you're enjoying it… anyway... and this time, after I gave her my money, I grabbed the box instead," large emphasis on the "I", "and left as soon as possible."

"Probably thinks you eat a lot of donuts," Sasuke mumbled through his sugar wonderland again.

Sai continued like Sasuke never said anything, "And after I walked out I made sure to walk behind Ino's flower shop and ran the rest of the way here."

At the conclusion of the tragic story, Sasuke had just a couple bites left of his heavenly treat and had finished his frappuccino while Sai leaned his head back against the wall, picked his drink back up, and started finishing it off.

Everything got quiet, except for Sai's slurping, and after just a second of silence, Sasuke turned his whole body towards Sai, whose hand was still secured in his own, got to his hands and knees, and gave him a big grin. "So you did all that for me?"

Without opening his eyes or taking the frappuccino out of his mouth, a small smile became visible on his lips and Sai nodded slowly.

Without even a second of thought, in a swift motion, Sasuke used his free hand to pull the straw out of Sai's mouth, grabbing the top of the lid, and leaned forward to take its place.

Both of them were as still as possible for a few seconds before Sasuke moved back to his place on the floor with his lips scrunched together like he had just put on lip gloss, leaving Sai red and wide-eyed.

"I can't stand it, it was too beautiful," After what seemed like an eternity of no sound, a somewhat childish voice and sniffles were heard from above the two boys' heads.

They both unfroze and looked up at the same time. Sasuke stood up and stepped back, letting go of Sai's hand, to get a better look at who was on the roof.

"Naruto!"

The boom in Sasuke's voice caused Naruto to come tumbling to the floor just a little right of where Sasuke was sitting before.

As if his face didn't just smash into the ground, and a furious, fire-eyed Sasuke wasn't glaring at him and cracking his knuckles, Naruto jumped to his feet and stared off into the distance with his eyes half-way closed, his mouth a little dot on the bottom of his face, and his arms over and behind his head. "So I'm guessing I shouldn't have been here these last couple minutes?"

The question struck a nerve somewhere on Sasuke's body, which Naruto obviously sensed and was running away as fast as his legs would carry him before Sasuke could even finish the third hand sign to fry him to a crisp. No one could have even twitched a finger before the fireball was after Naruto, but it was still too late.

After a failed attempt to burn Naruto, Sasuke picked up his empty mocha frappuccino cup and threw it as hard as possible. It flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion, but lucky for Sasuke, he threw it hard enough to be able to hit Naruto. The blow to the back of the head sent Naruto flying forward onto his face, but he just got back up again and continued running. He fell faster than he ran so he was already too far away and Sasuke didn't have any more ammunition so he wasn't pursued.

After a couple more seconds of staring at the spot where Naruto had disappeared, Sai got up with his yet to be finished frappuccino and stood next to Sasuke, whom had just grabbed the almost empty donut box, and took his left hand once again. They just turned their heads to look at each other and started laughing.

They walked over to the cup lying on the floor a bit ahead and Sasuke slam-dunked it into a nearby trash can. That being the very last thing that showed they were ever there, Sasuke and Sai sealed the series of epic events with a kiss and started walking towards the more populated area of Konoha, hand in hand. After all, if Naruto finds out about a secret, there's no point in calling it a secret anymore.

* * *

**So now everyone knows about Sasuke and Sai's "dirty little secret" :]**

**Hope you enjoyed it! The main storyline was thought up on the way and back from Target xD Hopefully I'll get some reviews -.o**


End file.
